Dreaming Demons
by ilori
Summary: Draco is dreaming of the something bad thats is going to happen but who is the girl that come to save him and can she even help. Draco goes on step to far, Will hermione servive it, will Draco servive Hemione. Read reall really good HG DM
1. will she remember me

D- As much as i would love to i do not own harry potter or anything about it we must all bow down to J.K. for blessing us with draco malfoy

A strong hand griped his trout and held tight. Pined to the edge of the fireplace he swag his hands out trying to hit anything he could anyone who had held of him but nothing and no one was there. He felt a cold breeze as he drew his last breath. Felling his lungs suffocate he sore the outline of the girl how hunted his dreams.

Draco woke up frantic and scared. He placed a hand on his neck and felt how sore it was he could feel where the hand had been. He reached into his beside table and pulled out the mirror. He flicked on the lamp and examined his neck. There was a lager red mark the shape of a hand.

He wiped of the sweat of his head and pulled of the bed covers and walked over to the dresser. The cooled marble was hard under his warm, soft skin.

As he pulled him black turtle neck jumper over his head he thought of the girl from his dream. Who was she and way was she always there at the worst part of the dream. He really wanted to know who this girl was, he need to know why he kept dieing in his dreams.

Draco glanced at the clock, he need to get ready he was going out with his father soon and he still had much to do. Draco finished getting dressed and headed down to the kitchen. He pulled out a tray and opened the fridge taking out the fresh orange juice and pored a glass he then took out the bacon and eggs and started making breakfast. Once he was done he got a vase from under the sink and placed a signal rose in it. Picking up the tray he stated his long walk to his mother's room.

Opening the door he could see his mother sill asleep he walked in quietly and placed the tray down on the bed side table, pulled a card form under his jumper and lent it against the vase and walked out closing the door behind as quietly as he had entered.

Outside the door was his father stood with his long dark green clock, looking very important. Hair long and shiny white neatly sitting behind his back. His cane in one hand and a book in the other.

Draco nodded his head and walked away while his father went in to his mother's room to do exactly what Draco did.

Draco met his father out by the front door. Draco had his long green clock on and wand in the left pocket inside his clock with his money in the right. His father came down stairs and stood in front of Draco and look above him "there's still no change" Draco looked down "will she even remember who we are" Lucius placed on hand on Draco's shoulder and side "I don't think she will even remember who she is we just have to hope that she can learn to trust us and stop screaming and trying to escape" Draco nodded and turned and to leave. He and his father where on there way to the leaky cordon to do some business.

Inside the leaky cordon Draco and his father sat in the darkest corner talking to a man with his face clocked while across from room walking in thought the door was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly.

"Harry I'm telling you it was Pansy there was no mistaking the voice" Hermione said smiling in amusement "but why would she say she was Malfoy are engaged no one will believe that Malfoy hates her" Harry protested taking one of the spare seats around the table they had picked "but look at what she has done to here hair she must be trying to impress him" Hermione said taking a seat opposite the boys "yeah I suppose no one would bleach there hair the same as Malfoy's for no reason" Harry agreed "I'm gay!" said a voice next to Harry " what! Ron your not are you" Hermione asked in shock. Ron smiled his plan had worked "no of course not I just need to shut you both up you where doing my head in talking about whether or not the blonde girl we heard was pansy or not, we will soon see next week when we go back to school"

The three friend sat there and enjoyed there drink and last week of freedom before they went back to school.


	2. mummy

Mummy

For Draco the rest of the week went by quite slow he spent most of his time talking to his mother that didn't even know who he was. Life was really harsh and Draco knew all to well.

One the day he was to return to Hogwarts he went to see his mother. He knock the door and went in she was being put back to bed again; she must have being trying to escape. No one had seen Draco enter the room, he just stood there watching his mother fight to escape. She just kept struggling. One of the nurses's where getting stressed and raised his hand and slapped his mother down. She just curled into and ball in the floor and cried "get back into bed now" the male nurse said sternly rubbing his hand where he had slapped her so hard. Draco watch his mother shuffle back to her bed and curled up and cried "make shore none of the Malfoy see that put another hex on her face" Draco stormed into the room and punched the nurse in face, he turned to one the other nurses and started ranting "no you will every single hex off" Draco then turned to the nurse he had just punched and started punching him while shutting "you son of a bitch, how dear you lay a hand on my mother, who gave you the right to touch her, I'm going to kill you sick bastard" from behind Draco hear his father call his name and slowly he stopped punching the male nurse.

"Draco what is the meaning of this" Lucius called pulling Draco off the male nurse to see that the nurses nose and lip was bust up. "Draco what is going on" Draco stood up and straightened himself up. He turned to the nurse and glared at him "show him" Holding his nose he stood up "Mr Malfoy I don't know what he is on about" Draco pulled out his wand "show him now" Draco raised his wand and took a step forward. The nurse backed off and pointed his wand to Draco's mother and took of the hex.

"They have been beating her to make her do as they want, its probably why she is so scared and want to escape so bad"

"Follow me now all of you, Draco try and cram your mother" with that Lucius left the room and the nurses followed him hoping for Lucius mercy.

Draco walked over the shaky woman in the bed "hey are you ok" he asked pulling the bed sheets off her face. The woman turned to at look her saver. "Oh its you" there was a faint smile on her face and Draco could tell that she was no longer afraid. "do you want me to try and make your face feel a bit better?" Draco asked. The woman nodded happy that some one cared. Draco went into the wash room and came out with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. "This might hurt a little bit is that ok" Draco waited till the woman nodded as a sign that it was ok. Draco dipped the cloth in to the water and began to clean of the dry blood and cooled the swelling down. The woman in the bed flinched at every movement Draco made but she did not seem afraid but more thankful for his help.

Once Draco was done cleaning his mother he sat on the chair next to the bed where he sat many times a day. "Boy way is it that you care so much for me when I don't even know who you are" Draco looked down he had told her all this many times before and she never seemed to remember the next day. "I have told you this so many time and each time it upsets you and you forget the next day. I don't wan to put you throw it again" Draco looked down he had tried so many time to help her remember but it never worked. "are you the Draco boy" she asked Draco's head shot up at the sound of his name, "yes! Yes it is" "and am I your mother" Draco was in shock every one said she would never remember but her she was telling him everything. "Have you got your memory back" Draco said now sat on the end of bed hoping the answer would be yes. "no" she said looking down. "but how can you remember who I am" the woman was waited wanting to word her answer carefully. Finally she reached under her pillow and pulled out a note that she had wrote to her a while ago. "I found this under my pillow this morning so I guessed I must find it every day" she handed Draco the note. Draco slowly opened it and read it aloud.

_You wrote this note to your self a long time ago_

_You are a mother to a sweet caring boy called _

_Draco. He is 16 and he is your only child. He _

_Scare's off the people who make your face _

_Hurt so bad. Love him as much as you can_

_And know that he loves you dearly._

_Yourself many days ago._

"I'm your only son and I do love you greatly" the woman looked up at her only son and held out her arms. Draco took this as a sign and sat next to her and let he hold him just like when he was very young. As her arms wrapped around his body he felt him self go week. "I wish every day that you will on day remember me and father and that you can join us" Draco let his head drop on to her shoulder. "at lest now you wont have to keep telling me who your are just so I will trust you. I must be very hard for you my son" Draco side it was it really was "I don't mind really" but they both knew he was lying. "I will be living to go to school soon and was coming here to give you this so you… you…" Draco was finding it Hard to speck. "so you might remember something while I'm gone" From under his clock he pulled a photo album and handed it to her. "Thank you sweetie. What is it?" She asked opening it "It's all my memories as I grow up. You gave this to me for my fifth birthday" She started flicking throw the book until she stopped at one photo. "I know this one" she said quietly. "what? This was taken 2 weeks before you lost your memory. We where on holiday to Spain for my sixteenth birthday." Draco eyes where starting to burn. They where so happy back then. "I see that picture in my dreams. Its way I always know I can trust you"

Draco couldn't help his eyes started to fill up and leak down his face. "we must have been very happy back then" She could feel Draco's breathing get faster and uneven. "Draco are you ok" Draco shock his head. It was very unlike him not to be able to control his emotions, but as it was his mother he didn't mind. "I miss you so much mummy" no matter how quite he said she heard him and held him closer to her and let him cry it out after all this was her fault, or was it.


	3. The Return To Hogwarts

The Return To Hogwarts

Draco left his mother's side at dinner time, to go and eat with his father. As they eat he told his father about the note his mother had wrote to her self.

After dinner Draco went up to his room to finish packing. Even thought he could just ask one of the many house elves to do it for him but this was something her would very much like to do himself to make shore that he had every thing that he need pulse it was something to do that killed the time he use to spend with his mother learning new hexes and curses. He really did miss have his mother around after all it was her who tort him everything he new about magic.

After he's trunk was packed and all his things where sorted he had one of the elves to carry them down stairs and into the car. As the house elves carried the entire load if the heavy luggage down to the car Draco went to say goodbye to his mother.

As he knocked the door and walked in he saw her looking through the photo album he had given her he smiled he was glad that she could now see the wonderful woman she once was.

"Mother" Draco said walking towards her "oh Draco have you come to say goodbye" his mother said putting down the album. "yes I will be leaving shortly and I just want to say goodbye" Draco sat on the chair he had pulled up to the bed so he could be close to her "I want to say I will miss you but we both know I wont even know to day happened. Your father… I mean, my husband gave me a dairy I think I might start writing into it so I will know what happening and maybe I wont be so scared in the mornings when I wake up not knowing anything" Draco held his mothers hand and looked at her "its ok mother I will miss you and I know if you could remember you would miss me to" Draco stood up and kissed his mother's check. "I will write to you when ever I have the time and I will tell you I'm the boy from the note" She nodded "thank you my son" and with that Draco left his mother to start his way back to Hogwarts.

The car ride was quite and lonely normally his mother would with asking his stilly questions like if he had enough clothes or toothpaste. He loved his mother. They shortly arrived at the station. The driver put Draco's things on a trolley and drove off wishing Draco a good time.

Draco made his way to platform 9 and 3/4 walked throw the barrier and went to stand with his fellow house mates.

"Malfoy we all thought that you hated Pansy. Guess we where wrong" said one of the boys in green.

"what are you on about I hate Pansy" Draco answered

"Then way has she been telling everyone that you two are getting married after Hogwarts" the boy said a smile on his face.

"What! It is not true and when I find that slag Pansy the prozy won't be saying anything for a long time"

As they all loaded on to the train Draco felt like someone very important to him for some reason was stood close, there was a sudden feel of safety and love. Draco was shore he had felt the way before but when. Draco's thoughts where suddenly brought to an end by a female voice.

"Move it Malfoy some of us don't want stand around looking like an ass so if you do intend of keeping it up please move and do it somewhere away from the trains doors. Thank you"

Draco turned around to see who had spoke to him in such a bad manner. When he saw Granger stood there looking very smug.

"Look Granger I some one of a higher class then you I am a pure blood and you are a filthy mudblood. I out rank you Granger to if I want to stand her looking as lush as I do them will stand there and wait till I am done"

"Malfoy you are so far stuck up your self that you think that world revolves around you, when in fact you could disrepair and no one apart form your wife to be would care"

"Watch it Granger you should mind you tough around people who better them yourself" Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. Hermione not being a foul pulled hers out as well. Before they could continue there wands where snached off them by the conductor.

"I will be giving these to Dumbledore and he can deal with you now get on the train. No more interruptions."

Both Draco and Hermione glared at each other and walked on to the train going there suppurate ways.


	4. Dumbledore's Punishment

Dumbledore's Punishment

As the train pulled into the station Hermione worried what her punishment wound be once the headmaster found what she and Malfoy had done. She would probably get expelled or put in to detention for a month and they hadn't even got to Hogwarts yet, and she was already y in trouble. What would her mother think if she knew what was happing now, and all because of the no good rotten brat 'Malfoy' was just big-headed to move out of the way.

Hermione gathered her stuff and closed the book she had brought to read on the train, and opened the door of her compartment. As she opened the door no other then Draco Malfoy was stood in front of the door.

"Listen Granger if I get into trouble the second I get my wand back I will turn that biff that you call hair in to snakes. It will only make you look better" Draco smiled at his own clever idea.

"Malfoy even if you knew the Medusa cures I would be surprised let alone know how to use it." Hermione now smile at her own smarts seemed very happy. She could now feel that Ron and Harry where stood behind her.

"You think your so smart don't Granger, well let me tell you she now if you get in my way at all I will get you"

"What ever Malfoy the only thing you could get was a cold so if you don't mind" and with that Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and push past Malfoy and left to find a carried for her and the boys.

"Hermione what do you think Dumbledore is going to do to you and Malfoy?" Harry asked once they where alone.

"I don't know but its not going to be anything good" Hermione said looking out the window.

"Don't worry Hermione we will get him if you get into to much trouble." Ron said tapping her on the back trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks boys" Hermione said and re- opened her book and began to read again, leaving the boys talk to them self's.

As they pulled up to the school Hermione very slowly walked towards the doors trying to avoid Dumbledore eyes, but that didn't seem to work. As she walked past the headmaster called her name and she knew at that moment she was in trouble. She sheepishly walked towards him with head held high.

"Yes sir" she asked as she stood in front of him.

"Miss Granger I must say this is not what I had expected from you" Dumbledore said handing back her wand.

"Be in my office straight after the fest" He then gestured for her to go into the castle

"Yes sir" and with that Hermione walked into the hall and sat herself by her two best friends, Harry and Ron.

Across the hall Draco Malfoy sat at the centre of the ground glaring and Hermione. He to had had the same massage from Dumbledore and he was not happy that once again he had that old coot to answer to.

"Hey Dracy did you miss me" Pansy said pushing Grab to one side. "You know Pansy the only thing I missed was the peace and quite that you just disturbed" Pansy giggled and placed a hand on his leg. "Oh Dracy your so funny" Draco smiled at her and held the hand that was on his leg. "Do you think so Pansy, do you really think so" Pansy smiled so hard you could see that her cheeks couldn't hold it properly. Pansy nodded at Draco "well then can I ask you a very special question in fount of all these people" some how Pansy's smile got bigger that it nearly fell of her face. "Would you… would you do me this special favour" Pansy nodded "anything Draco, anything" Draco took a really big dramatic breath "well I was wondering if you would..." Draco looked down. "Tell all these people and me why you think that I would ever want to want to marry a low life slag like you" Draco's voice had changed for sweet and intersect to cold and had, and when he looked up he no longer looked like he cared there was a very nice look of pour hatred. "But… but" Pansy Stabled out "No pansy I was not and will never ask you out and that's because Malfoy's do not and never will be interceded in slag's like you so do us all a favour and stop pretending that I would ever even like you. Your nothing but a very sad little bitch that want something that she, just, can't, have now get lost" Pansy was crying her eyes out while Draco just sat there laughing at her.

Pansy got up out of Grab's seat "you will be sorry for this Draco Malfoy" and with that she left the whole table laughing at her as she ran out of the hall her tears falling as fast as she ran.

After the fest Draco left the hall and walked towards Dumbledore's office to meat his punishment. When he got to the office he knocked the door and walked to see that granger was already sat there looking all sweet and neat.

"Are Mr Malfoy please take a seat this wont take long I promise you that" Draco done as the headmaster had asked

"Now you both know why you are here and you should know that what you do was out of line. So as you both can not get alone for more then 5 seconds you will spend every day together even the weekends and holidays."

"But sir I abject"

"Mr Malfoy I knew you and Miss Granger would both abject to it but you have no say in it. Now just encase you think it wise to leave each other then will start to find it very hard to breath and it will fell like the air is being sucked away from you. There will be up to meter in which you can move apart from each other with out this happing. You will have to share a dorm, and with in this dorm and only with in this dorm will you be able to separate. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked taking off hi glasses to hold them.

"How long will this go on for" Hermione asked

"As lone as need Miss Granger. Once your hearts have both softened to each other then and only the can the spell be broken"

"Where is this dorm them" Draco asked not happy with any of this and not wanting to say here any longer.

"Over by the forbidden forest" Hermione look at the headmaster to see if he was being serious, and as it happened he was

"Lets go Granger" Draco got up and walked towards the door. Draco had taken a total of two steps until he was on the floor trying to breath. Hermione still sat down also struggling to breathe. Draco quickly pushed him self back to be closer to Hermione.

As soon as they both had there breath back they left to find there new dorm.


	5. Building A House Of Love

A/N hey guys sorry i took so longing been moving house and just didnt have time. but i do hope you enjoy it

Building a house of love

Draco and Hermione walked thought the castal side by side with the looks that would kill anyone that got in the way. As the left the castal they where both attact by the golf ball sized rain drops.

Hermione pulled her clock over her head and they both started to make a run for it. It wasn't long before Hermione relized Draco was quite a bit faster the her. "Malfoy!" Hermione shouted "what is it Granger" he called back "your running to fast" Hermione called back up to him but it never helped "tuff granger move faster then" Hermione left go of the clock and just stood there. Draco not knowing she had stopped running carried on but not for more the two strides before he couldn't breath. There was now about 3 meters beween them. Draco fell to the floor as did Hermione trying to breath and the started to pull then selfs to eachother.

"Dame it Granger that was not called for... you ever pull that stunt again... and i will make you pay" Draco said between breaths " well if wornt such an ass hole I wouldn't have to that" they got to there feet. They where both govered in head to toe in rain and there legs where coved in mud. "Lets just walk theres not much point in running we can't much worse" Hermione said pushing her hair out of her face "Fine Granger if you can't keep up with me thats your fult." Draco turned around and they both started to walk.

It was not long untill they found what that they thought was there new house. Both hermione and draco stood there staring at the pill of wood and brick. "what the hell is that ment to be" Draco asked pissed off with the ran and the person witch he was stuck with. "I think where ment to work together to build it" Hermione said over the rain. "and how the bloody hell do you know that" Draco asked. Hermione pointed to the sigh that said '_build together to build a friendship_'. Draco scowrled "fine"

Hermione waved her wand and lifted up some bricks. Waving her wand in line, the bricks one bye one lay next to eachother in a straight line and looked a Draco. "what?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes "conger some cement and follow me putting it on the bricks that way we can just go in around and it will be done faster Draco was tired and to wet to argue when he knew she was right. He waved his wand and spread it on the the bricks magicly following Hermione and her brick laying.

Four feet later they had left gaps for a door and where starting to leave gaps for the windows, when the rain finaly stopped. "come on" Hermione egged on" Before the rain starts again" Draco stopped and looked up "lisen Grangeryou don't give the orders, I give the orders you take them" " Lisen pullpuse big headed self ubsested twat, I am tired I am wet and I am hungery now if we move faster then we can go to bed" Draco rised his eyebrows "well Granger I never knew I got you wet and but never the less I do not want to sleep with you. I would rather shag pancy". Hermione stock a step forward and glard at him "just move faster" Hermione said and storned to back to putting the bricks in lines. Draco smiled and followed suit.

2 hours later the finshed all the brick work and just as they finshed Dumbledore appered. "well done, not the best I have seen" Dumbledore said and waved his wand and the house fell apart. Both Hermione and Draco stood there glob smaked but before they could say anything Dumbledore waved his wanded and a beautiful house apopered in its place.

" you will both share a bedroom a bathroom and a living room, you will both eat together on the same little tabble in the hall" Dumbledore seeing that they both understood and where not happy about it left the with outh any word. Hermione turned to the house it had flowers all around the house and there was a garden soraned by a white pickit fance.

"shall we go in then" Hermione asked "yeah shore what ever" they didn't even bother looking at any of the room they went stright upstairs and got ready for bed in the bathroom and went to sleep in the same room but in different beds.

A/N plz R/R i would love to know what you think


	6. The Morning After

The morning after

Hermione woke up and just lied in bed with here eyes closed for some reason she felt really cold so she pulled the covers right up to her neck. There was no classes to day so that the childran could settle in. Hermione thought it was time to get up and in doing so opened her eyes.

Hermione was shock to see only to beds in this room the dark red one that she was now currently in and the light green one next to hers. There was 2 bed side tabbles, one on Hermione's left and one on Draco's right. In between there was a chest of droors. Down the other half of the room there was a nice big fire and a sofa. There where two door in the middle of the room oppisite one eachother, and just next to the big open window there was a large wardrop.

Hermione swang her legs out of bed and cacked her angle on her trunk. "ah you ... son of a ... stupied wooded thing" Hermione climbed of her trunk and walk across the wood flooring and the large white rug to the window and closed it when she saw how beautiful the grounds of Hogwarts where from here. Quickly remmbering how cold it was pulled the window closed and life the fire with her wand.

'at least Malfoy can wake up nice and warm' she thought and walked in to the bathroom on the right side of the room. The bathroom was in a greek style with marble every thing. There was a shower conered of, a large square bath two toilet stales and two marble sinks with one large mirror. Hermione niped back into the bedrooma and got her wash stuff and went to take a long relaxing shower.

Draco was still in bed in a cold swet traing hard to breath.

A strong hand griped his throut and held tight. Pined to the edge of the fireplace he swag his hands out trying to hit anything he could anyone who had hold of him but nothing and no one was there. He felt a cold breeze as he drew his last breath. Felling his lungs suffocate he sore the outline of the girl how hunted his dreams "please help me" the girl larghted at him and walked away.

Draco was woke up by some ones warm hands on his sholdres. "mum" he said while open his eyes to find Hermione white in the face. " are you ok " she ask softly "get the bloody hell away from me you filthy mudblood" Draco sat up in bed and Hermione took a very fast step back "don't you ever tuch me with your dirty hands. Do here me Granger" Hermione look at Draco as it ready to kill. "now his you light bulbed head as hole I came in here becouse I could here your screams for hell from in the shower, now I wish I would have left you to your nightmare" it was only then did Draco notices that Hermione was in a towel and a short one at that. "dama Grager nice legs" he said before realising he had said that out load. Hermione blushed and walked away but not before Draco had a chance to correct him self. "for a mudblood that is". At that moment Hermiones red cheaky went bright red with anger and she stomped of the bathroom slaming the door behind her.

Draco got up and dressed went to look around down stairs the living room was lovly with a dark wood flooring there was lush green sofa's and with a beautiful red mat. in the corner there was a two large bookcases and two red cushy chairs. Draco realy did have to admit that that house was quite beautiful.

Once Draco heard that the water had stopped her walked up stair and into the bedroom to one very shocked Hermione in her bra and pantes.


	7. “Oh Draco”

N/A sorry it took so long plz forgive me. Now on with the drama

"Oh Draco"

( Last time)

Once Draco heard that the water had stopped he walked up stair and into the bedroom to one very shocked Hermione in her bra and panties.

Draco's eyes fell on her beautiful body. He saw her tight, round ass, her flattering breasts, and her amazing leg. Draco mouth fell open and he just could not move.

Hermione hearing the door open turned around to see Draco Malfoy staring at her with his mouth open."MALFOY" Hermione screamed grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. "What the fuck do you think your doing" The next thing Draco saw was the tip of Hermione's waned.

"wow Granger calm down" Draco said as he backed away

"Get! Out" Hermione screamed Draco smiled and stood his gowned.

"listen Malfoy I will hex your balls to your head if you do not get out" Hermione said. She was very stressed. No one had see her like this since Eddie.

"Listen Granger I tell you what to do not the other way around. If you think you can tell 'me' what to do you have another think coming."

Hermione had now lost her temper she would not feel threatened by the likes of Draco Malfoy. She would not feel the same way Eddie made her feel all that time ago.

"What is the matter Granger lost your edge" Draco laughed

Hermione lowed her waned and Dropped it on the bed.

"That's it Granger don't want to strange your self do you" Malfoy face held his hard, cold harsh smirk in place. Hermione took a deep breath closed her eyes and dropped her towel.

She stood there and watched his eyes grow the size of plates and his mouth hit the floor so fast his head nearly followed.

Hermione pulled the hair clip out and let her hair drop around her shoulders. Draco's mind was blank all her could see was this beautiful body stood there. Hermione shifted her weight on to her hip and walked slowly and very seductively towards to wards him. Draco watched her walk towards her. Her hips swayed at a slow sexy rhythm. When Hermione was stood right in front of Draco she looked up at his with her big brown honey mettled eyes right into his silver ones.

Hermione smiled sweetly "oh Malfoy"she said

Hearing his name Draco looked deeper at her was she really going to give her self to him. He could not believe that she looked so good, but just as he was in deep thoughts of Hermione's body, he could see her face change.

Hermione's face changed from sweet and sexy to cold and hard but before Draco could react Hermione clenched her fist and punched his square in the jaw.

Draco flew back into the wall behind him.

"Now you listen to me Malfoy I will not Stand for your stupid childish big head behaver, if you ever think of treating me like shit wither you think I lower then you or not I demand respect, and if I don't get it then I will let everyone know just how you looked when you saw my body and just how easy you where to hit. Now Malfoy if you stay out of my face and treat me with some respect I will do the same for you. Now please can you leave the room so I may finish getting ready then it is all yours, deal"

It took a moment for Draco to get his wits back together. He pulled him self together and stood up right. He looked at Hermione and nodded. He felt like such an ass that this was all he could do, she was a mudblood and she and pulled this on him, with no magic and no strength at all. Draco left the room and smacked his on the wall out side after the door was closed behind him.

"How could you be so stupid Draco?" he said to himself. What was he going to do he could not let Granger have one over him like this. It was simple he would just have to show her who was boss whether she liked it or not it was pay back time.

Hermione took a deep breath once Draco had left and feel to the floor and cried in a pile on the floor. She could not believed that, it was so not her but then again maybe that was a good thing around Draco Malfoy. Hopefully there would be no more moments like this. Hermione slowly pulled herself off the floor a finished getting ready before Draco came back in.

once Hermione was dress and ready she left the room and told Draco he was free to use the room as much as he wanted. As Draco entered the bedroom the picture of Hermione's almost naked body entered his mind. Draco need a cold shower and fast and with that he gathered his things he made a hast dash for the shower.


	8. Sweet sweet revenge

Sweet sweet revenge

Draco took a deep breath as he stepped out of the shower in to the cold air, walked over the large mirror above the sink and rubbed the steam of the glass and looked at him self. With his warm hand in the cold air he touched his neck where just a few days ago it had been red and sore from his dream. His dreams seemed so real so painful. The image of the girl flicked to life in his head. Who was she and why could he never see her.

Draco ran a hand through his wet silky hair and ruffled it up so that it fell into its natural place. Draco re-rubbed to steam off the mirror again and looked at him self. He looked quite good, more manly. Draco altered between the two for a while and decided to just leave his hair hang louse today it would be no big deal. Right.

As Draco left the bathroom he checked the room before entering walked straight over to the door and locked it just encase Granger thought it would be funny to do the same thing to him as he done to her. Draco got dressed as fast as he could and unlocked the door. Just as he opened Grangers fist hit him once again in the face.

Hermione was pacing around the living room. She was staved as wanted food. That was it. She marched up stairs and just stood out side of the door.'was this a good idea he was already properly pissed off at her' Hermione turned around and started walking back to the stair's. 'fuck it' she thought ' Draco Malfoy is not going to get the better of me'. Hermione walked back over to the door took a deep breath looked down and Banged on the door, only what she hit was soft/ Hermione looked up to see Draco holding his noes cursing her.

"fucking hell mudblood what the hell do you think your doing" Draco walked back in to the room and into the bathroom. Hermione hastily followed to make shore he was ok. "I'm so sorry Malfoy" Draco ignored this as he looked at his noes in the mirror. It as bleeding quite a lot it as hard to see what was going on. "look what you done you stupid mudblood". Hermione took a step closer to look at it. "I can fix it if you let me" Hermione said "what makes you think I would ever let to touch me" Draco said grabbing a towel to wipe the blood off. "well you could go to the hospital wing and explain i hit you" Draco thought about that and sat on the toilet "do it quick Granger" Hermione smiled took the towel off him wet the end and cleaned up some of the blood. "hold this by here" she said giving the towel Draco and making him hold it under his chin. "why?" Hermione never answered him just pulled up her sleeves and with her fingers gently ran her down each side of his noes. She could feel the brake, she could see it was very painful for him but pride would not let him say anything. Which was fine by her. "ready" Hermione said but before Draco could say anything shoved his noes back into place. Draco let out a scream of pain but before he could do anything Hermione had shoved his face into the towel he was holding as blood was streaming out of his noes. Hermione kept his head there until the bleeding had stopped. She them took the blood filled towel off him and gave him a clean out to wipe the dry blood off. Draco got up and looked in the mirror at his noes. There was no bruising just bits of dry blood.

"how did you do that" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Just a lot of practise with Ron and Harry" she said and walked out.

Draco turned back to the mirror to admire her work. He quickly cleaned of the blood and went down stairs to get Granger so that they could go for lunch. As he walked down stairs and she was just sat there waiting. "lets go Granger" Hermione rolled her eyes and got up she was to hungry to fight now.

The pair walked side by side up to the castle in the cold bristling winds. The wind was fierce. Hermione could feel the wind on her face. It was like ice tiring at her skin. To day was going to be cold all day. As they came closer to the castle Draco stopped In the middle of the path.

"what are you doing Malfoy its freezings out here" Hermione said stopping next to him.

"I'm not walking in there with _you_ so I can sit there and be mocked for sitting with a stinking, filthy mudblood. Draco said looking straight into her eyes.

"Well listen to your self. You are nothing but a self centred, egotistic, bastard who has nothing better to do but make other people suffer just because you life is nothing but a shit hole do not, and I mean _do not _take it out on me." Hermione was inches from his face.

"Listen to _you _thinking that you can really speak to me like that." Draco stepped back and and turned his back Hermione. "now listen Granger" Draco said rubbing his head as he turned back around "listen to the word that are coming out of my mouth. Unlike you I have pried and unlike you i have style and class so what I say goes."Draco finished by straightening up his clothes and putting his hands down by his sides.

"Listen Malfoy I don't care about what you think you are and I'm not so get over your self, because I have dirt on you and if you don't like it then tough. You better get over you self Malfoy because if you don't then everyone is going to know that Draco Malfoy loves the body of his hate in life 'the mudblood'" Hermione said with such hate in her voice it was almost not her. "now lets go Malfoy Dumbledore will be expecting to see us this morning" But before Hermione could turn to walk Draco raised his hand and gave and slapped her down to the ground in one blow.

Hermione's hand flow to her face as she hit the floor. Hermione looked up with evil in her eyes. She quickly got up and wiped her clothes off with no so much as a tear in her eyes. "or look how brave the mudblood is, how cute is that." Draco said winding her up even more. "watch out Malfoy" was Hermione's only words before she planted her fist in the side of his face. Malfoy stumbled back in shock of what Hermione had done.

Draco touched his face to see if is was bleeding. "You wait till tonight Granger I will make you pay" and with that he walked away and Hermione followed him in to the Castle and into the great hall.

As they entered everything went silent and everyone looked up to see what those to people where doing together.

Hermione and Draco walked side by side straight thought the middle of the hall and sat at the small table in fount of the teacher's table. As they sat down the whole room filled with whispers about what was going on with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

After a long and painful day of silicone and loneliness Draco and Hermione maid the long cold walk back to their cabin. As they got to the door Draco Suddenly stopped right next to the steps that lead to the door of their new home.

"what?" Hermione asked

Draco just looked at her. "you really think that after this morning that i was going to let you just get away with it. You make a fool of me in the bedroom and you dared to raise you hand at me. Well look here Granger I hope you like the cold because tonight you will be spending it out here, and to make shore you don't try and skip you punishment and wonder away." Draco Pulled out rope form his pocket. He grabbed Hermione by her hair and thought her to the floor. He grabbed her arm and retched it behind her and tied it to the banister of the steps of the porch.

"Get off me you sick bastard" Hermione screamed struggling against him. Draco Grab her by the throat "You think that mean anything? You don't, your just a joke and you over stepped you mark" Draco let go of her throat and grabbed her other arm and tied it with the other one. Draco Maid the knots so tight within a few seconds Hermione could not feel her fingers and with the cold she could not feel her toes.

Draco satisfied that she would not be moving anywhere walked away to go inside and closed the door behind him.


	9. I0n the Shit

In The Shit

Hermione Struggled for hours trying to get free. She was shore that her writs where bleeding they felt raw and very painful. She could also feel her mind slipping slowly she was she shore she was going to die. It was so cold. About 2 hours ago it had started to snow and had not stopped. Hermione's face was frozen as she had been crying and her tears had frozen to her face. She knew she must have looked a mess but she didn't care she just wanted to get lose.

"Hermione" a voice called to her. Hermione looked up to see her mum standing there with a bag.

"Mummy" Hermione called out. "Hermione you forgot your dinner she i had to leave work to bring down to you. I am not very happy Hermione things like this are your responsibility. How are you meant to grow up to the strong independent woman you want to be if you can't even remember you dinner bag.?"

"Mum I'm sorry but will you please help me I'm tied up and can't move" Hermione was crying again.

" No Hermione you got your self into this mess because you forgot that you where nothing but a mudblood the lowest form of witch. You tried so hard to be better and cleaver then every one and everything but you will always lower, lest and the bottom compared to the likes of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy. You will never live up to them."

"Mum!" Hermione said crying really hard now. Hermione tired one more time so talk to her mother but as she looked up she saw her fade away. "Mum?" Hermione asked to no one.

"Hermione clam down it just your mind playing with you." Hermione said trying to clam her self down. "come on Hermione you are stronger then this. Do not let them take you mind off you" Hermione sat there for an hour talking to her self calming her self down and trying to keep her mind from wondering off and playing tricks on her again.

Inside Draco sat on the chair reading Hermione's book on the 'Evils of The Dark Arts' Draco was quite warm and quite relaxed he had not even thought of Hermione since he had tied her up and left her. The fact the its was snowing and Hermione only had she school robes on meant nothing to Draco. It wasn't until 11.20pm that Draco thought about her and that was for the sole reason that he could hear screaming. Draco smiled, she had finely broke and she was calling him for help. He was going to make her beg him to let her go. As Draco stood up to go out side he had to think about how long she had lasted out there. As he opened the door he was shocked at what her saw.

Hermione had completely lot control of her mind. She was hearing and seeing things that weren't really there. When Draco opened the Door he was first surprised when Hermione didn't even notice that he had even come out, but what really shocked him was the fact that she was screaming and struggling and seemed to be having some sort of panic attack. Hermione was screaming and begging some unseen person to stop touching her to stop talking her clothes off her. Draco was in shock and could not help but listen to what she was screaming about.

"STOP IT! PLEASE PLEASE EDDIE STOP IT" Hermione shouted while pulling at her rope and coursing her self a lot of pain. "Please Eddie I'm really sorry. Please don't do" Hermione cried almost in a whisper. "Eddie Please"

Draco was amazed. Hermione Granger was begging. She was really sorry for something that she had done and was pleading with some guy called Eddie. Draco was impressed that someone, even if it wasn't him self got Granger to plead for forgiveness and beg to him.

"Eddie no, NO, NO! DON'T TOUCH ME LEAVE ME ALONE GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Hermione Screamed pulling Draco out of his thoughts. "please Eddie I'm not ready for this. I have never done this before. Please just let me go. I promise not to tell anyone ever. Please" Draco thought hard about what Hermione was going on about until he hear her voice change form pleading and scared. To desperate.

"Eddie I swear if you don't untie me now, give me back my clothes and underwear and let me go. You better kill me right after you rape me because I am going to the police, the Newspaper, your mother. Now let me go" Hermione's voice was quite slow and deadly but it was all done out of desperation.

Just as Draco stood forward and decided it would be best to take her inside before she got worse and someone heard her. Hermione's throw her own head into the fence, but the way in which her face turned first as if it had been slapped made Draco remember the way his own mother fell to the floor the day before he came to Hogwarts when that bastard of a nurse slapped her. Draco felt the need to protect Hermione from what ever it was that was going on in her head.

Hermione was lent on the fence not moving not even awake. She had knocked her self out and in doing so cut her head on the fence. Draco carefully untied her, holding her up as he did so. Picked her up into his arms and carried her into the cabin.

Draco carried Hermione up the stairs and lay her on the bed. It wasn't until he stepped away he seen the state that her wrists where. They where cut open all the way around and quite deep as well, they had bits of the rope in the cut and they where still bleeding. Draco got a bit scared. Not for Hermione but for himself if he didn't do something fast and the mudblood didn't wake up i would seem pretty overuse what he had done. Draco was well and truly in the shit and he knew only to well that he had go to far this time.

As Hermione lay on her bed still and pail Draco was going throw her trunk looking at all her book's trying to find something to help him. It wasn't until he had reached the bottom of the trunk did he find Hermione's 'Basic Book Of First Aid All Year Round'. Draco opened the book and flipped throw till he found 'Easy winter Problems' Draco read the name of each one and the meaning until he found the one that seemed most like Hermione's condition.

As he read thought it slowly just to make shore he took it all in he began to understand just how much danger Hermione was actually in. Following the step by step instructions Draco quickly got to work.

"Okay Draco. One" he said to him self calming his nerves. "examine the wound to make shore there is no dirt or anything in or near the wounded area." Draco read. "To clean out the wound get a wet clean towel." Draco got up and fetched a wet clean towel from the bathroom. He then very gently wiped away all the bits of rope that was left in her cut.

"right then, two" Draco turned back to the book. "with a clean finger feel the blood to see if its warm or cold. What you have got to be joking I'm not touch her filthy blood who knows what I might catch" Draco stepped away and just looked at her pail form that just lay on the bed helpless. "Fine but just because I'm not getting into trouble over her" Draco said to as if he had to justifies it as he knelt down next to her bed and placed his little finger gently onto the wound. "Fuck her blood is really cold" Draco grab the book knowing that having cold blood was a dangers thing. "Cold blood means that the body is staved of the correct amount of oxygen. Warm blood meaning that the wound might get itchy and have a slight infection. In the case of cold blood. It is very important to warm up the body and closing up all wounds as much as possible. Caution! Heating up the body to fast my case the heart to strange and lungs of fail." Draco slowly put the book down. He was in the shit and he knew it. He knew he was way over his head and that by a shear miracle he would be able to pull this off. He he no medical experience he never done anything for himself how was he going to look after another person.

Draco turn and grabbed the towel from behind and using his wand wiped the towel in to long shreds. He then placing one end onto her wound and wrapped the towel around her arm and tied the ends together tight enough so that the towel would not slip. He done this again on the second one making shore that it would not slip. He then grabbed another strip and took it to the bathroom and made it damp. As he came back into the room he could see Hermione's twitching and moaning. Draco walked slowly over to her and bent over her to wipe the dry blood off of her head. As the warm cloth touch Hermione's head she called out once again for Eddie to stop and that he was hurting her. Draco began to feel bad for Hermione not by chose. He fort the feeling with everything he could. Draco went back into the bathroom to dampen the towel again. This time Hermione had moved her self into a tight little ball on the bed and she was mumbering something as Draco moved closed he could hear move clearly what it was she was talking about.

"Mum to don't understand" Hermione cried as Draco moved closer to the bed "He makes fun of me, he calls me the most horrible names. He is such a jerk he thinks he is so spacial and that he can just treat people the way he wants to and he just gets away with it" Draco just shrugged and guessed that she must be telling her mum about that Eddie guy. Draco had to sit on the bed now to finish fixing her up. Hermione continued to tell her mum about this horrible guy that did such bad and mean things. Just as Draco finished getting out all of the dry blood out of Hermione's hair. He went to move when something Hermione said grabbed his attention. "Mum it's not like i haven't tried tried to stay away from him but he's in my school. I just hate him. Mum Draco Malfoy has everything I want. Pure blood, good looks, he's really smart and everyone gives him respect, plus if we had a tenth of his money we wouldn't be in so much trouble with the bank and yet there's not a person more, disgusting, unpleasant, unkind, cruel, horrid and all round prick anywhere else on this planet. How does a mother raise a child to be so cruel. I hate being different" Draco was in shock no one had ever heard anyone speak about him like. Hermione was just crying quietly. Draco grabbed the last bit of towel and lay it on her head gently lifting up her head he wrapped up her head and tide the knot to keep it there.

Draco pick Hermione up and pulled the cover of her bed down and placed her back on the bed he removed her shoes and socks and pulled the bed cover right up to her neck. Draco picked up the book and read the final note.

"Three. Make shore that the wounded person/s are watched and kept in bed for a full 48 hours. Caution. Make shore the wounded person/s stay clam it is unlikely the body will do well in stressed and excitement moments that curse the blood to pump fast." Draco frowned. This ment he would have to stay with her over night.

Draco put the book back into the trunk and closed it tight as he found it. He then walked over to his bed and grabbed his bed cover and pulled it over to Hermione's bed. He then went back to his trunk and pulled out his green Pj's, slipped them on walked over to Hermione's bed and lay down next to her and pulled his cover over him.

Just as Draco let his mind slip in to a deep sleep he thought about what he had done to night. It felt really good to help some one and tomorrow morning he would write to his mother and tell her. Just as Draco closed his eyes he remember what Hermione said about what a bad person he was. Even though she had some what lost her mind for a bit with the cold and everything, these where clearly things that had happened in the past. Was he really so bad that she thought that his mother raised him that way.

Draco's eyes more tired no thought about what had happened to Hermione and how much he mad her upset. Just hour ago that would have made Draco so happy but now it seemed so wrong. He liked helping Hermione while she was like this even if it was his fault she was like. He did feel bad about that now, when it was to late.

Draco fell asleep next Hermione with thoughts of how he felt and how sorry he was for what he had done, but what he didn't think of was what was Hermione's reaction going to be when the woke up in the morning with one Mr. Malfoy in her bed after what he had done to her, and what was he going to do tomorrow when Hermione couldn't leave her bed for two days. What about classes? What about Dumbledore? What if something goes wrong with Hermione over night.


	10. The Moring After the Night Before

Chapter 10

The morning after

A strong hand griped his trout and held tight. Pined to the edge of the fireplace he swag his hands out trying to hit anything he could anyone who had hold of him but nothing and no one was there. He felt a cold breeze as he drew his last breath. Felling his lungs suffocate he sore the outline of the girl how hunted his dreams. Only this time she spoke to him. "It's ok Draco I wont let him do this" and with that the girl waved her wand and Draco could breath.

As Draco slept he did not realize Hermione had began to wake up. Felling someone else in her bed she slowly turned over to see who they where.

When she finally got turned over she see none other then Draco sleeping peacefully next to her. Hermione screamed. She had no idea what was going on. Draco flow up so fast he fell of the bed.

"For fuck sack Granger is there any need in screaming. Hermione pulled her self closer to Draco as he move to get up. As Draco got to full tight Hermione lifted her self up straight on her knees and slapped Draco clean in the face.

"Ahh Fuck" Hermione screamed as she did so. Draco was more shocked then hurt by the slap and was more shocked that it seemed to hurt Hermione a hell of a lot more then him.

"shit I'm bleeding" Draco looked to where Hermione was looking, her wrists. "what the hell, oh yeah I sliced them open trying to get free from what you don to me last night. You just wait till Dumbledore finds out. You are so lucky I never died out there" Hermione went to stand up to walk to the bathroom when her legs gave way under her.

"what the hell have you done to me" Hermione asked hatefully from the floor. "listen Granger maybe I went to far last night but you had it coming." Draco said as he went to help her up Hermione swag for him.

"I am am quite capable of doing it myself thank you" Hermione spat

"Go on then Granger lets see you then" Draco said stepping back to watch Hermione struggle.

Every time Hermione tried to stand her legs had gave way. She had lost a lot o blood last night and was very week, and to top it of the more Hermione struggled the more her wrists bleed.

"Listen Granger I did not spend all night wrapping you up and taking care of you for you to be to stubbed to ask for help. Now your bleeding and it took me long enough to do so just let me help and then I will let you hate me and scream all you want" Draco said in a matter of a fact way.

"Listen here Draco I don't need your help what I need is for you to fall off the face of the world, and I don't care what you done for me last night..." Before Hermione could finish her sentence Draco swooped her and dropped her on the bed so fast that it made her head spin.

"There now shut up and lay down" Draco said and stroked off to the bathroom to grab more towels.

As Draco walked back into the room he avoided Hermione's eyes he all ready felt bad for last night and really out of place having woke up next to her this morning.

"Malfoy why are you doing this. Last night I was under the impression you where trying to kill me and now your looking after me and make shore I'm ok what gives. Did you suddenly just grow a heart over night" Hermione looked straight into Draco's eyes. "well?" Hermione edged when there was no answer.

"Look Granger I normally don't give to shits what happens to you and you little friends but I waited most of the night for you to give in and beg me to untie you and when I heard you scream I thought you had finally broke and gave in. It wasn't however until I myself went out side did I realize that you weren't screaming for me but some guy called Eddie" Draco could see the shocked and scared look on her face. Just as bad as the one she wore last night. " At first I was proud of the guy for having you Hermione all hard ass begging at his feet that was until you went on screaming and I understood what he had done to you" Draco dropped his headmaster

"Get out. GET OUT NOW!" Hermione screamed

"Granger clam down" Draco said backing away from the bed. " I am not going to tell anyone" Draco said in a stern voice.

"Yeah right Draco Malfoy has suddenly become my friend and wants to keep my life a secret. Very one knows what your like Malfoy. You will probably write an owl to everyone you know" Hermione was having a very hard time stopping the tears running from her face. "just leave you have a lot of writing to do" and with that Hermione pulled the bed covers over her face so Draco could no longer see her tear streaks down her face.

Draco looked confused. Hermione really did a bad thought of him. Draco marched over to Hermione's bed and pulled off the covers. "Give me your hands Granger" Hermione just lay there shacking "Granger I am not one to repeat my self but as i did save your life last night..." Draco waited knowing to well that Hermione would have you have and answer for him and he was not disappointed.

"YOU DID NOT SAVE MY LIFE!" Hermione screamed "It was your god dam fault I was stuck out there in the snow for god knows how long until you and your small brain realised how much trouble you where going to be in. So don't give me that shit about you caring and saving my life, you just a good laugh before you brought me in" Hermione rolled over and that's when Draco really got pissed off.

Draco grabbed Hermione's shoulder and pulled her so she was on her back on the bed. "Now you listen here ,Granger, yes I put you there and yes, I did start to feel guilty when I sore the state where in, and yes, before, say anything I do have a heart and no I'm not going to say anything. Just trust me will you" Draco knew the second he had said it he knew it was a bad thing to say.

Hermione stopped crying and was rolling over the bed in fits of laughter "Yeah ok Malfoy, you have called me names, thrown by book to the floor, pushed me over and all round been a dick to me and my friends, but yeah I will trust you." Hermione took a deep breath "look Malfoy I'm really happy for you that you have a heart and everything but I don't need your help. Now if you would kindly hand me that towel so i can sort my wrists out." Hermione said very nicely and sweetly.

Draco though the towel at Hermione and it landed next to her perfectly. Hermione took the towel and nodded her head in thanks. As she carefully and painfully removed the first towel strips Draco had put on the night before Draco began to head to the door. As he went to open the door he looked back to see Hermione examining the large gashes in her wrists. "Granger" Draco said in a soft voice that took Hermione by surprise, "yes Malfoy" Hermione said looking up. "I borrowed a book of yours when I was seeing to your arms... and head" Hermione didn't know weather to be made or not. "what one" she asked. Draco walked over and opened her trunk and pulled out the book just where he had left it. "here" Draco said and dropped by Hermione's feet. "What did you look at" she asked gently. Draco picked up the book and flicked thought till he seen the page that helped him the night before. Hermione looked at the page in shock. "how bad was I" she asked "well you where pail and had three open wounds and your blood was cold" Draco shrugged and went to walk away where Hermione called him "Malfoy why did you do it" Malfoy took a beep breath and turned. "first of all Granger I don't have to explain my self to you, and second, because you made a fool out of me and no one messes with me but I never thought that you would struggle so much with out calling for help, that you would cut though your own skin and I never thought that you would get to sick." Draco had a cold hard look on his face daring Hermione to laugh or make fun.

"No you don't think, but I meant help me last night. I could have died and been out of your hair for good but you saved me. You cleaned me up, you touched my blood. My dirty blood, and you gave me your blanket and slept with me" Draco was looking down. "Thank you Malfoy. You a good person but I swear I wont say anything if you don't" Draco looked up judging what Hermione was saying. Hermione smiled "just trust me will you" Hermione said with a smile. Draco looked up with no smile but his face and eyes softer then moments before.

Draco walked over walked over and took the towel Hermione was holding and ripped it to shreds and wrapped them around Hermione's wrists and head before leaving and taking the blood filled towels with him.


	11. What to do next

Chapter 11

What to do next

Draco was sat in the room alone it had been 2 hours since he had left Hermione upstairs to herself. Draco had was thinking about last night. He had fallen asleep really easily normally sleeping with people makes him very unconvertible, but sleeping with Granger seemed to no problem. It was very strange that the one person who makes his blood crawl he could sleep so soundly with. 'I was properly just really tired' Draco thought ' I was so tired I didn't even have that dream last night' Draco was quite relived by this as that dream had hunted him for a long time.

Draco thoughts where rudely interrupted by a sudden bang from above. Draco jumped up and ran up stairs. As he reached the door he could hear voice's. As Draco opened the door slowly he could see that the 'voice's' where just Hermione taking the piss out of her self.

"For god sake Hermione there your legs make them work" Hermione said in a pissed of tone of voice to her self

"ooo well if Malfoy was kind enough to let me in earlier them maybe this wouldn't happen" Hermione said back to her self but this in more of a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah because I'm only a mudblood you would I ever be able to live up to him" Hermione was now back to her pissed off voice.

"Stupid book" Hermione said as pulled her self back to the bed.

"I couldn't have just been lucky for once and died. Noooo Malfoy picks that time of that day to grow a heart" With one big pull Hermione pulled her self up onto the bed.

Draco slowly backed away from the door went back to the top of the stairs. "Dam it Granger what the hell you doing" Draco said and if he had not heard everything Hermione had just said and pushed the door clean open.

"Why can't I walk?" Hermione asked

"Probably because you lost a lot of blood and now your very week" Draco answered leaning on the door frame in his own cocky way.

"well that just 'great'. How am I ..." Hermione dropped her head "never mind"

"What can't the perfect Hermione Granger do" Draco asked

"I'm not perfect" Hermione demanded

"well I am" Draco said from the safe distance of the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Have you told Dumbledore" Hermione asked

"No" Draco said "do you think I should make something up"

"well I never expected you to tell the truth" Hermione said "that's just not your style"

"ha ha and what you suggest I say then" Draco said walking across the room to his own bed and pulling a peace of parchment and a quill out of his trunk.

"Dear Dumbledore" Hermione started " Hermione took a nasty fall down the steps last nigh as the snow made the deck very slippery" Hermione thought for a moment and then continued " she has taken a light bump to the head, nothing bad, and cute her writes the way she fell into the fence. Please would you excuse Hermione and my self till Hermione feels a bit better. Thank you very much Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Draco nodded "Nice one Granger" Draco walked over to the window a whistled and with in minutes a large black owl swooped in and sat on the bed post of Draco's bed. Draco handed the bird the later and the bird flow off to the castle.

"now Granger what is it that you can't do" Draco asked as he turned to face her.

"Oh nothing" Hermione answered quickly

"Just tell me Granger I know you didn't though yourself off the bed for no reason at all.

"Look I just wanted to go to the toilet ok its no big deal" Hermione said

"Now why couldn't you just say that" Draco asked as he walked over and offered a hand

" your really going to help me are you" Hermione asked

"Yes, well it is my fault you can't do it your self so I guess I have to" Draco answered

"No Malfoy you don't have to" Hermione said softly

"Just come on" Draco said taking her hand and pulling her up to her knees.

"What are you going to do" Hermione asked but Draco never bothered to answered just slide his arm under her arms and held her back and at the same time put a arm under her legs and lifted her up and carried Hermione to the bathroom. Hermione held tight but was more in shock that he had helped her then scared that he would drop her.

As Draco got closer to the bathroom door Draco let go of her back and opened turned the handle and kicked the door open walked over to the toilet and placed Hermione on the floor. "Call me when your done" and with that Malfoy walked out and left Hermione to it. After about 4 minutes Hermione finally got her self on the toilet and got sorted it then took Hermione another 4 minutes when she was sat on the floor again she uncomfortably called Draco.

Draco walked in slowly and picked Hermione. As Draco placed Hermione smiled. Just as Draco was about to walk off Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him for moving. Draco turned around to see Hermione looking up at him "thank you Malfoy" Draco didn't know what to do so he done the only thing he knew would save him face.

"Listen Granger I didn't do it for you I didn't so you wouldn't go running off to your sad ass friend and your saver Dumbledore" Draco pulled his arm away from Hermione in such power Hermione went flying off the bed. Luckily Hermione was able to catch herself before she hit the floor.

As Hermione pulled herself back on to the bed she turned once again to Draco. "Why do you do that Malfoy" Draco turned to Hermione with such a look of disgust if looking could kill Hermione wouldn't stand a chance. "Do what Granger?" Draco spat "Why do you have to such a ass hole and push away anyone who wants to be nice" Hermione answered "We all have history Granger. I just keep everyone at arms length"

As Draco went to walk away Hermione asked one simple question in one simple word. "Why?"

Draco didn't even turn around but still answered her question. "Because I do"

"Malfoy you know last night when you brought me in?" Hermione asked playing with the blanket

"Yes Granger" Malfoy said turning back around

"I just wanted to say thank you. You could have just left me out there but you never and for that I just want to say thank you"

Draco suddenly felt a little warm feeling in the pit of his belly. A slight grin started to appear in the conner of his mouth. Just as he realized what his face was doing he soon stopped it gave a slight nod to Hermione and left without a word.


End file.
